1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trimmers. More specifically the invention relates to a trimmer that is configured for attachment onto a motorized lawn mower.
A trimmer (e.g. weed wacker, weed trimmer) is a powered device for cutting down unwanted grass and other plants that reside near objects that are not easily accessed by lawn mowers, such as near fences, trees, or the sides of buildings. Trimmers are typically operated while being held by the user. The downside of these trimmers is that they are often bulky and heavy. A traditional trimmer includes a proximal end having a power source or a plug that attaches to the source, a long shaft extending therefrom, and a rotatable head comprising a thin line. The organization of the sections of the trimmer create an uneven weight distribution, thus leading to user fatigue.
A variety of adjustments and attachments have been developed in order to assist a user in supporting a trimmer when landscaping a lawn. The most popular attachment to a trimmer is to add wheels to the trimmer that enable a user to push the device instead of having them hold the trimmer. The process of adding wheels to the device may be convenient for its own uses, however, the addition has drawbacks. A manually pushed trimmer must still attach to a power source, thereby limiting its range of use. Also, the trimming of larger yards is a time consuming task.
There are devices of the prior art that attempt to overcome the drawbacks associated with traditional trimmer modifications. These devices provide a trimmer attachment onto a riding lawnmower. These devices typically attach onto the side of a mower deck, thereby eliminating the need to physically carry the device. Also, some of these devices are powered by the mower deck, which enables use of the device as long as the lawn mower is running. These solutions, however, are not universally adaptable, as not all mower decks are of an equal height, therefore the solutions must be tailored to individual mowers.
The present invention provides a trimmer assembly for attachment onto the deck of a riding lawnmower. The assembly comprises an L-shaped attachment having a series of pulleys, and a height adjusting assembly for changing the height of the L-shaped attachment. The L-shaped attachment is powered by the trim blade spindle of a riding mower, thereby enabling use of the device over large areas without causing user fatigue. The height adjusting attachment comprises a foot actuated attachment at the end of the lever, whereby a vertical movement of the trimmer attachment is achieved when a user manipulates the lever. The present invention enables a person to use a weed trimmer in conjunction with a riding mower, reduces the strain, fatigue and discomfort of carrying a handheld weed trimmer, and eliminates the need to push a motorized weed trimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to trimmer assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to trimmers configured for attachment onto lawnmowers. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices of the prior art largely relate to trimmers that are configured for attachment onto riding lawnmowers. These mowers may be powered by the mower, and may comprise a line or a blade that cuts through grass, weeds, and other vegetation. However, while useful for their own purposes, the prior art devices fail to anticipate the trimmer assembly of the present invention. The present invention however, provides a trimmer assembly configured for attachment onto a mower deck of a riding lawnmower, whereby the assembly comprises a height adjustment mechanism and a spring mechanism that is capable of absorbing impacts while riding on the mower.
On such device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,108 to Bird provides a lawn mower trimmer attachment that is pivotally attached to the mower deck, whereby the attachment is positioned adjacent to a side edge of the deck to enable the trimmer to access areas that are not within reach of the mower blades. The attachment further comprises a spring that enables rotational deformation of the device when the device comes into contact with an immovable object, whereafter the spring force rotates the trimmer to its original position. While the device of Bird is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it fails to provide a trimmer assembly that includes a height adjuster.
Another device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,461 to Knott provides a telescopingly adjustable lawn trimmer attachment, whereby the device is configured for attachment onto riding lawn mowers. The device is mounted on the underside of the mower deck and is supplied power therefrom by belts that are operably connected to the engine of the lawn mower. Although the device of Knott teaches a lawn trimmer attachment, the device fails to provide a height adjustable trimmer assembly as presented by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,168 to Kerr provides a trimmer caddie for a mower deck, whereby the trimmer caddie is removably mounted to a post having a spring that allows the trimmer caddie to pivot forward and backward during use. The device provides the attachment of traditional trimmers, and enables the trimmers to move about a post. The device, however, fails to provide a height adjusting lever as presented by the present invention.
Yet another device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,637 to Sevey discloses an accessory mounting system for a riding lawn mower, wherein the system is configured for mounting a lawn trimmer thereon. The mounting system allows for the vertical movement of the attached trimmer, however, the system differs from the present invention in that it fails to provide a trimmer attachment that is connected to, and powered by the blade spindle of the lawn mower.
Another such device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,906 to Eddy discloses a mower attachment device for trimming weed and other vegetation. The device is powered by a riding lawnmower, and includes a pulley system and a guard to protect a user from the trimmer line. Although the device provides a trimmer attachment that is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, the device, however, fails to provide a height adjustment mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,325 to Robillard teaches an edging and trimming assembly for use with a lawn mower. The assembly comprises a gear train that is operably connected and powered by the lawn mower. While the device comprises a trimming assembly similar to that of the present invention, it fails to provide a user actuated height adjustment mechanism that enables the user to determine whether or not the trimmer contacts weeds and grass.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,689 to Bork teaches a trim mower attachment for riding mowers, whereby the trimmer is connected to the riding mower blade, and is powered therefrom. The device is capable of pivoting freely upward and downward, and is capable of quickly releasing from the mower deck. The device, however, fails to provide a spring mechanism that allows for the movement and recovery of the device when contacted by an immovable object.
The present invention provides a trimmer assembly for attachment onto the mower deck of a riding mower. The assembly comprises two parts. The first part is an L-shaped attachment and the second part is a height adjustment attachment. The L-shaped attachment is made of a first and second section, whereby the first section comprises a pulley surface and the second is a downward extending trimmer shaft holding surface. The L-shaped surface is bolted onto to the trim blade spindle of a riding mower, whereby the spindle supplies power to the trimmer assembly. A series of three pulleys within the L-shaped attachment are connected together by a trimmer drive belt that facilitates the movement of a trimmer shaft when the trim blade spindle rotates. The first pulley is a drive pulley that is secured onto the trim blade spindle, the second pulley is an idler, and the third actuates the rotation of the trimmer line shaft. The height adjustment attachment comprises an upstanding shaft that is secured onto the mower deck. A lever is pivotally mounted on the top of the height adjustment shaft, whereby the lever is secured onto the shaft midway along the length of the lever. The lever comprises a foot actuated handle that is positioned near the user. A downward actuation of the handle causes the opposing lever end to raise up. The opposing lever end is connectable onto a chain and handle of the pulley surface, thereby raising the L-shaped attachment with actuation of the lever.
It substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing trimmer assemblies configured for attachment onto riding lawnmowers. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.